


Who is in Control? Mark Vs. Dark (Pt. 2)

by stargirl8605



Series: Markiplier Vs. Darkiplier [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl8605/pseuds/stargirl8605
Summary: Darkiplier invades the mind of one of Markiplier's fans and attempts to take over. Can they be saved?





	Who is in Control? Mark Vs. Dark (Pt. 2)

Let me in.... I heard his deep distorted voice echo in the darkness around me as I ran.  
"No! I'll never let you have control!" My words echoed in the black void around me.  
You will succumb to me, and he can't save you...

It was late at night and I had just woken up out of a nightmare. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. The red lights said 3:45am. Ever since that little adventure with Markiplier I went through a few months ago I couldn't get Darkiplier out of my mind. I mean, yes, he was interesting, but he was evil and only just a fictional character. Yet in the back of my mind, I disagreed with myself. How could a character suck Mark and I into a game world? I shook my head and pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottled water and started to drink it.

I was enjoying the silence as I took a few more swigs of water. Then I heard it.

Let me in...

What the hell was that? Did I just hear that or is my mind playing tricks on me? I stayed quiet for a moment and listened. The only thing I heard was the natural silence of my surroundings. I looked around the darkness for any movement as I gripped my phone tighter, preparing to call emergency services. I waited in the silence. A soft thunk made me jump and take in a breath. My cat walked into the room. I put my hand to my chest, feeling my heart pumping.

"Misty, you scared me. Don't do that to me little girl." I said to her as the fluffy Main Coon began to eat from her food bowl. I pet her soft fur and she started to purr as she ate. I smiled and gave her a hug.  
"I love you Misty." I said to her before I headed back upstairs.

It was later that day and I was in the basement, playing games and watching YouTube when I heard a knock at my door.  
"Coming!" I hollered and headed to the door. I opened the door to see a happily grinning Markiplier.  
"Well long time no see. What brings you here?" I said with a smile.  
"I was over in the nearby city for my tour and I wanted to stop by real quick and say hi." He said.  
I let him in.  
"I'm just downstairs on my computer." I said and we both went downstairs.  
Mark took a seat on the couch and I sat at my desk, facing him.  
"So how have things been with you since... well, a few months ago?" I asked.  
"Well, to be honest, I recently haven't been feeling... quite... like... myself...." Mark said. His voice grew more distorted with every word.

My smile quickly faded as I watched Mark laugh. At that moment, I realized it had been Dark all along and I had let him into my home. A black vapor seeped from his mouth and formed a humanoid shape. Darkiplier then appeared from the black vapor, facing me as Mark collapsed on the couch.

Mark groaned and shook his head. "Ugh, what happened? How did I end up here?" He asked. Dark ignored him and spoke to me.  
'You're a...fan... of his aren't you?" He asked in his deep, distorted voice and motioning back to Mark.  
I pointed to the door. “Leave. You’re not welcome.” I said flatly.

Mark blinked and saw Darkiplier. As Dark simply smiled at me, Mark stood and tapped him on the shoulder. Dark turned and Mark punched him hard in the face. Dark fell to the floor. Mark grabbed Dark and threw him onto the couch. As Dark was moving to get back up, I quickly moved out of their way. Mark came at Dark again, but Dark was ready. He kicked Mark in the face and quickly stood up. Dark grabbed Mark by the hair and held him at arm’s length. Mark took a couple swings but only got air. Dark punched Mark hard in the stomach. Mark fell to his knees and Dark drove a hard kick into Mark's side, knocking him to the floor. 

I watched in shock and fear as they brawled.

Moments later, Dark was standing over Mark. He put his foot on Mark's face and pressed down.

"It's my turn." Dark said and kicked Mark hard in the head. Mark passed out with some blood coming from his head, a bruised eye, and a split lip. He laid on the ground, battered, bruised, and broken, but alive.

Dark turned to me. He ran at me and pinned me against the wall, holding my hands above my head. I tried kicking at him but he moved out of the way. He had a twisted grin on his face.  
"He can't help you now. Let me in." He said.  
"No!" I shot back and spit in his face. Darkiplier wiped his face with his free hand and looked over at Mark. Mark was waking up but was dazed and too weak to get up. Mark blinked and looked at Dark.

"Oh Mark, watch as I invade the mind of one of your beloved fans!" He said gleefully.  
"No..." Markiplier tried to say, but he felt too weak. The word only came out as a whisper.

Darkiplier opened his mouth and breathed in my face. A black mist floated from his mouth and into my nostrils. Darkiplier's body quickly turned into the mist as it went into my body. My body went limp and slid down the wall to the floor. My eyes were staring and looked lifeless.  
Markiplier could only watch helplessly as Darkiplier invaded my mind and began searching my memories and thoughts.

Not my sanctuary. I thought.  
"Oh, where's that?" Darkiplier said happily in my mind.  
What? How did he know? No one knew of that place. It was private.  
Darkiplier laughed. "I can hear each and every thought you make."  
I don't have one. I don't have one! I thought in a panic.  
"Oh now I know you do, and your thoughts of it are leaving a path straight to it for me. Thanks." Dark said as he approached a white door.  
Ninjas! Intruder! I thought.  
Dark opened the door to a seemingly endless large white room. He saw a large, two story, T shaped stage sitting toward the right wall. A staircase sat on the side of the stage leading up to the top. In between the main door and the stage was a sitting area with two lavish red couches facing each other with elegant designs in the fabric. A coffee table sat in between the couches. On either side of the couches' armrests sat an end table with a beautiful table lamp sitting on each of them.

The ninjas didn't come.  
Why are they not responding? I thought.  
"Maybe because I have control now." Dark said. "They don't see me as a threat."  
Then my Star Wars RPG character, Arluna, came to my mind. She could help me. My thoughts went to her location inside the stage.  
Dark smiled. "Who's she?"  
No one! I shot back.  
"Tsk tsk tsk. Now now, it's not nice to be rude." Dark said sarcastically. "I think I'll go introduce myself."  
He walked confidently to the back, behind the stage. He saw a door leading inside the stage. He opened it to see a room with a table and a large television monitor on the wall showing the stage at an angle. Various different characters were sitting at the table talking while others stood around the room.

"Oh a new character!" Arluna said. She walked up to Dark with a smile. Arluna was a Nagai with paper white skin. Her hair was black, elbow length, and wavy. She was physically built and had purple eyes. Her lips were painted with black lipstick. She wore a red, sleeveless, form fitting, floor length, sequined dress. It had a slit in the side which enabled her to run if needed. She looked to be in her twenties.

"I'm Sith Lady Arluna. Becky’s main character. You are?" She asked.  
"I'm Dark." He replied.  
Arluna raised an eyebrow.  
"Dark? That's an odd name Becky would give you. Although you are newly created, so she hasn't developed you enough to give you a proper name. Oh don't worry about it, I went through the same thing." she said.  
Confused yet? I thought.  
"Oh no. Arluna's a delight. She thinks you created me." Dark said.  
You don't know Arluna. I thought. Wait a sec. How come when you talk to me, my characters don't respond?  
"Why would I want them to hear our conversation? No one else can hear our conversation but us." Dark replied to me and sat at the table with Arluna. They got to talking.

Meanwhile, outside my mind, Markiplier looked at my limp body. He started crawling over to me. Every movement he made shot pain through his body. It felt like knives were stabbing him repeatedly as he moved closer.  
When he got to my body, Markiplier got close to my ear. His words came out a little stronger.

"I believe in you. You are amazing. Don't let Dark win. He will never say things like this to you. You can defeat him. I know you can. I believe in you one hundred percent. I care so much about you. You mean so damn much to me. No matter what Dark is doing to your mind, you can overcome him. I know you can, because I believe you can. Now please, believe in yourself. You can do this, Becky. Don't let him win." He said.  
Mark watched as a tear fell from one of my lifeless looking eyes.

Meanwhile, in my mind, everyone heard Mark’s words. Darkiplier grew pissed. He jumped up from his seat.  
“Lies! He lies! I am in control now and there’s nothing you can do to stop me! You are mine! Your mind belongs to me!”

Arluna jumped up at his outburst and ignited her twin crimson lightsabers and pointed them at Dark.  
“Who are you?” She demanded. It was now obvious Darkiplier was not who she expected. She was suspicious before, but now...

As Dark threw his fit, outside the stage, my image of Markiplier appeared. He was based off when I watched videos of Mark happy and comedic. This image of Mark wore a teal t-shirt, jeans, and had red dyed hair on the top of his head. He cupped his hands to his mouth.

“Hey Darkiplier! Come out come out wherever you are!” he shouted.

Inside the stage, Arluna turned her head toward the voice outside. Noticing her distraction, Darkiplier knocked her lightsabers out of her hands and grabbed them.  
“Thanks.” He said and ran outside.  
Arluna quickly turned to the group of characters.  
“Everyone stay here. Don’t get involved. None of you need to die. I’ll handle this!” Arluna then chased after Dark, pissed that she had been disarmed.

When Mark saw Darkiplier, he ran at him, ready to start throwing punches. Darkiplier pointed the ignited lightsabers at him, which made Mark stop in his tracks. Arluna had skidded to a stop a few feet from them.  
“Dark! Give me my lightsabers and I’ll give you a quick, merciful death!” She threatened.  
Dark laughed. “I don’t think so, I rather like these weapons. Ninjas! Throw Mark and Arluna out, and make sure they can’t get back in!”

A few dozen pocket pop looking ninjas seemingly came out of nowhere and quickly surrounded Arluna and Mark. They pointed their swords at them. Mark and Arluna put their hands up and slowly made their way to the main door.  
“Who are these guys?” Mark asked.  
“They are like this places’ security. If Becky has an unruly guest in here, she orders these guys to throw them out. Much like they’re doing to us now.” Arluna explained.  
“Becky has guests in here?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah, occasionally, but its invitation only.” Arluna said. “This place is her mental sanctuary, not just anyone can come and go as they please unless she specifically tells you.”  
“That makes sense.” Mark said in agreement as he looked at Dark. Dark was now standing on the stage looking down at them, as if he owned the place.

The ninjas shoved Arluna and Mark out of the main door. They were now in a black void.

Arluna watched as the door vanished from the wall.  
“Damn it. He made the door disappear.” She said.  
“We gotta get back in there.” Mark said.  
Arluna began to slowly pace as she thought.  
“You were created by Becky, right?” She said.  
“Yeah.” He said.  
“She wouldn’t create you for no reason. You have a purpose. I think you are the one to get Dark out of here and give Becky her rightful control over this place.” Arluna said.  
“I’d love to do that, but do I have the same power as Dark’s got? That would be the only way I could defeat him and set things right.” Mark said.  
Arluna stopped pacing and looked at him. “Let’s find out.” She motioned to the wall. “Make the door appear. Just think of it and it will appear there.”  
Mark faced the wall and thought of a white door. Slowly the door appeared.  
Arluna smiled. “Good job. Now let’s just hope Dark didn’t notice.” She said as she walked up to it. Arluna reached out for the knob and the door vanished.  
Mark sighed. “He noticed.”  
“Ok, plan B. We go through the wall.” Arluna said.  
Mark had a questioning look on his face.  
“You need to imagine that the wall is nothing but visible air. Oh and before we go through, I expect the ninjas to be there so, be prepared for that.”  
“Can you lend me some of the force? I have an idea.” Mark said. Arluna shook her head.  
“Trust me, you don’t need it. You can do way more incredible things than what I can do with the force. Don’t limit yourself.” She said. Mark nodded and took a few strides away from the wall.  
Arluna watched as Mark ran full speed at the wall. As he ran, Mark sped up. He was a blur as he passed by Arluna, through the wall, and bowled over the group of ninjas. They vanished.

Arluna went through the wall. “Nice work.” She said with a grin.

“What the hell are you two doing back here?!” Darkiplier snapped from the top of the stage.

“Oh just taking out the trash.” Mark said before he took a leap up toward Dark.  
“HABOOSKI!” Mark cried as he punched Dark right in the face. He hit Dark so hard, that Dark went flying off the edge of the stage and landed hard on the ground.

“Ha-what?” Arluna said to herself. She started laughing.

Dark got back to his feet and rose up to the same level as Mark. He held up his hand and looked at Mark. He made a fist and Mark crumpled up like a piece of paper. Dark then looked at Arluna and moved his right arm to the side. Arluna went flying and slammed back first into the wall. The pain surging through her back only made her angry. Arluna got back on her feet and ignited her hands on fire. She then directed the flames at Dark. It looked like her hands were blowtorches.

“Die you bastard!” She screamed. Dark waved his hand and the flames went out before they reached him.

“Is that really your best? I thought you were powerful.” Dark said.

Meanwhile Mark was wiggling as he unraveled himself. He shook himself as his body turned back to normal.  
“Two can play at that game.” He said as he saw Dark get ready to attack Arluna. Mark acted fast as he put up his hands and began to suck Dark into himself.

“No!” Dark wailed. He tried to fight against it but his efforts were futile as the black vapor that made him up got sucked into Mark. Arluna sighed with relief as her lightsabers fell to the floor. She quickly grabbed them then turned back to Mark.

‘Thank you.” She said.

“Dark’s… inside now….” Mark said with closed eyes as his head jerked. Arluna looked at him.  
“Are you ok?” she asked.  
Mark sighed and opened his eyes as the twitching stopped. “Yeah, I got him subdued now.”

Thank you, Mark. You’ve saved my sanctuary. I thought.

Mark smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Hey, we got one more problem. Out here, Mark’s pretty beat up. He needs help.

Arluna looked at Mark. “You can save him, but it’s a one time thing. You’d vanish, gone from existence. He wouldn’t even know you existed.”

Mark thought for a moment then looked at Arluna. “I have to do this then.”

What will happen to Darkiplier? I thought.

“I don’t know. He might survive and escape back into his mind.” Mark said. “He’s really restless and very pissed off right now, I can tell you that much.”

Arluna held out her arms for a hug. “I guess this is good bye then.” 

Mark hugged her.

“Thank you for saving my creator.” She said.

“Hey, if I had to do it again, I wouldn’t hesitate.” He said.

Arluna smiled. 

Mark waved to her before turning and walking out of the main door. He appeared outside my mind and went into Mark. Mark’s cuts and bruises vanished. He opened his eyes and sat up, putting a hand to his throbbing head. He looked over to me.

“Becky? Can you hear me?” He gently shook my shoulder. I blinked with a groan then sat up.  
“That was crazy.” I said.  
“What was crazy?” He asked. I looked at him. He had no idea what Dark had done. Maybe it was better this way.  
“What do you remember?” I asked.  
“I just remember being at home, and then getting knocked out by Dark. When I woke up I saw Dark possessing you. Then I remember seeing you lying there and I knew you were in trouble. I said some things to you before passing out again.” Mark said. “But I swear I remember seeing a white room with this huge oversized stage and Dark was there with this woman with black hair… that was one hell of a dream.”  
Ok, so he did remember some of it. I shrugged.

I heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get that.” I said and went to the door. I opened it to see Mark’s friend, Tyler.  
“Is Mark here?” He asked as Mark came up to the door.  
“Hey man, I was just visiting a fan.”  
“I know. It’s been a few hours now and we gotta hit the road.” Tyler said.  
“Ok.” Mark turned back to me. “I gotta go.”  
I nodded. “Ok, well have a safe trip home.”  
“Thanks.” Mark said. As he closed the door, I could swear I saw his head twitch.


End file.
